Big Brother Africa 7 (David34)
Big Brother Africa 7 '''is the seventh fan fiction written by David34. Twists '''Coaches: Four former houseguests will return to coach the new twelve houseguests. At one point in the game the coaches have the option to either stay as coaches or return to play the game once again. Coaches Competition: A chance for the Coaches to either save one of their players or steal another player. Two Contestants Play As One Houseguest: On Day 1 Sofia & Conall entered the house separately to unknowingly find each other. The married couple would compete in competitions every other week beginning with would only Sofia and would only get to share one vote. Houseguests Houseguests New HouseGuests * Conall Morris was originally announced as an individual HouseGuest. During the premiere, Sofia Morris was introduced, and revealed to be playing with his brother. The brothers would live in the house together but play as a single HouseGuest, with one vote between them and alternating in playing competitions every week. The Teams House The House was equipped with 52 cameras and 80 microphones to record the participants. The House theme was California. Voting history Weekly Summary Week 1 Round 1 (Hit the Road) The scene opens up with Kungawo Msengana who announces the start of a new and exciting summer. He reveals that a massive twists will majorly shake up the game for every single houseguest in the house. he leaves the public with a cliffhanger as he cuts to the new and improved house based on California. After all the house tour is done, we are now shown thirteen houseguests finding their invitations in situations they find themselves in, in their everyday lives. Some facts we learn is that Conall & Sofia Morris from the United Kingdom, Stephen Pnyango graduate from Harvard in America and Ivandro Piguita is gay .Once all thirteen houseguests entered the Big Brother Africa house for the summer. Kungawo announces to the thirteen houseguests, there will be a lot of twists to be announced tonight, that would lead to someone to be pair up to play the game and one person being evicted at the end of the tonight. Kungawo announces The first twist was Conall & Sofia will play as one houseguest. The second twist was that four successful winners would re-enter the House not to compete against one another, but to coach the new HouseGuests. Their job is to guide the HouseGuests for as long as they can, hoping to keep coaching a possible winner. The winner's coach would win a special $100,000 prize at the end of the season. Soon after the announcement, Oladosu Abeson from Big Brother Africa 1 and Big Brother 5, Joe Pretorius from Big Brother Africa 6, Somadina Zakari from Big Brother Africa 1 and Big Brother 5, and Macie Mabulu from Big Brother Africa 3 and Big Brother Africa 4 entered the House. On the third twist of the night, HouseGuests were informed that their status in the game were at risk. Because Big Brother sent the HouseGuests "invitations" to enter the House instead of a key, the HouseGuests had to earn their status in the in the first Head of Household competition as there were only eleven keys to be earned. Before the HouseGuests competed in their first Head of Household competition, the coaches assigned their teammates. The coaches chose one by one and in order, Joe chose Caley, Thomas, and Daniel; Oladosu chose Ivandro, Kelly, and Suma; Somadina chose Martha, Modise, and Stephen; and Macie chose Ann, Bobo and Conall & Sofia. After the houseguest chose teams, the sixteen houseguests made their way to the backyard to play for HOH. Team Macie lost the head of household competition in the first challenge of the summer "Mattress Mayhem". Oladosu will select someone to become the new Head of Household. Kelly is selected to win Head of Household!. Macie will have to eliminate one player on the team. Conall & Sofia is eliminated by Macie!. Round 2 Somadina won the first coaches competition of the season called "Big Brother Derby" and won the power to grant one of his teammates immunity for the week: He chose Somadina. Kelly nominates Bobo and Daniel. Kelly , as HoH, and Bobo and Daniel, as nominees, will compete. Ivandro , Modise , and Stephen are all selected to compete. The challenge, "Loose Change" was won by Kelly. Bobo and Daniel state why they should be saved.Kelly uses the power of veto on Bobo. Kelly names Ivandro as the replacement. Final nominees are Ivandro and Daniel. Daniel is evicted by a vote of 5-3. Category:Fanon